Sprinklers, and in particular irrigation sprinklers, are often supplied with unclear water containing particulate matter such as sand or grit and other dirt, i.e. weeds, algae, etc.
The second group of dirt matter, i.e. weeds, algae, etc. may cause a problem as far as operation and functioning of the sprinkler, namely, it may cause clogging of water passages or may halt rotation of a rotary sprinkler. Overcoming such a problem is usually by introducing filtering means on the water supply line and/or filtering means fitted at a water inlet of the sprinkler or integral with the sprinkler.
However, filters suitable for screening the second group of dirt, have a mesh which will trap large dirt but will not trap the particulate matter. On the other hand, introducing filter means with finer mesh will rapidly occlude.
The problem with the particulate material entering sprinklers is that it usually consists of essentially hard material, i.e. quartz, grains, etc. which abrade components of the sprinklers and in particular moving components thereof, which bear against other components and even more so at sealing assemblies of the sprinklers.
Accelerated wear of sealing components influences the sprinkler's performances, may halt rotation of a rotary sprinkler and may cause water leakage.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a sprinkler with an improved sealing assembly which essentially reduces or overcomes the above problems. By another aspect of the invention there is provide a sealing assembly for use with irrigation sprinklers.
The term sealing assembly as used herein the specification denotes a dynamic sealing and bearing assembly.